Father and Sons Fun
by AnthroLover
Summary: Something is up with Buddy. He is not going to the dino train! Is he okay? Is something wrong with him? Or he just want to spend some "man time" with his bro and dad? WARNING:contains gay sex, spanking, incest and huge age gap. Read at your own risk...


It was a beautiful day in the fields of the Pteranodon Lands, a day when the Pteranodon family would go to the dinosaur train. But Buddy was not going.

"Are you sure?" Asked Tiny. "You always go to the dinosaur train."

"Yeah, I know. But today I would like to stay with dad and Don".

Mrs. Pteranodon sighed and Said "If it's what you want then we can go to the dinosaur train by ourselves. You two stay with your father." She said to Buddy ad Don. "When we came back we tell you how it was."

Mrs. Pteranodon and Tiny and Shiny went to the station, kinda sad because Buddy wasn't going. When they where out of sight Mr. Pteranodon looked at his two sons with a smirk.

"Finnaly."

"We can play our secret game now daddy?" asked Don.

"Oh yes my son, we will play it surely". Mr. Pteranodon said with his voice filled with excitement. "Lets go." He said lifting fly carring Buddy and being followed by Don.

On the past days, the boys and Mr. Pteranodon were spending a lot of time together. They always said they where fishing or learning. But the truth was that they where making another thing, a thing that Mr. Pteranodon convinced his sons to make a complete secret for everyone. They only did it in completely private and only when neither Mrs. Pteranodon and the girls where close.

The arrived to their destination: a hidden cave on the beach that was completely abandoned and was knew only for them. They entered the cave and Mr. Pteranodon sealed the entrance with a rock, to be sure no one would disturb them. Inside the cave was well illuminated thanks to a fluorescent violet muss in the walls, and there were a small lake, that was useful to clean up after their "secret game".

Mr. Pteranodon walked to his two sons and asked "Ready to play kids?"

"Yes daddy." They both replied with excitement in their voices. This was enough to Mr. Pteranodon, he take in hand vines and used then to tie his sons hands behind their backs and sit in a rock in front of them. "Now, I think you two had been very naughty boys lately."

"Yes daddy, we have." said Don.

"And I think that this means you deserve punishment."

"Yes daddy, we deserve." said Buddy.

"Now the only question is: who of you will be punished first?"

"Me daddy, I've been a naughtiest boy." said Don, practically beggin.

"But daddy, I've refused to go to the dino train." said Buddy. "I've let mom, Tiny and Shiny sad. I deserve to be punished for that."

Mr. Pteranodon went to thinking for a few moments then pointed to Don saying "Don, you almost have tellen the girls about our secret game. This was very bad, and deserves a punishment." It was truth. A few days ago Don had almost let escape about the secret game when the girls were around, tough his dad had strictly forbidden it. It take Mr. Pteranodon intermission and a lot of argument to make then forget the matter.

When Mr. Pteranodon said that Don was receiving te punishment first he smiled while Buddy looked disappointed. He even tried to interject. "But daddy..." But his father comforted him. "Don't worry Buddy, soon it will be your turn to be punished, just be a little patient." And with that Buddy decided to wait until it was his turn.

Mr. Pteranodon than picked up Don and positioned him on his lap with his back turned up, leaving his arse well exposed.

"So, how much should I give?" He went to thinking again for a few moments and then said "Yeah, I think ten for each will be enough." He looked over to his son and asked "Ready to receive your punishment?"

"Yes daddy, I'm ready, please, please punish me." Don begged to his father.

Mr. Pteranodon just smiled at his son's excitement and proceeded to the routine. He raised his hand hing in the air and, without a warning, bring it down giving a hard slap in his son's arse, making him let out a yelp.

"OH, YES DADDY, I'M A REALLY NAUGHTY BOY, PUNISH ME." Don screamed. Mr. Pteranodon only smiled and proceeded to spanking his son's arse really hard, saying to him how much he was a bad, naughty boy, and how much he was a whore, making he let out loud yelps that soon were mixed with moans. While he did it, both his and Don's cocks were coming out of their slits and becoming erect. Even Buddy's erection was coming to view, as he was stimulated by seeing his adoptive brother to be punished and hearing the spanking and the sounds.

Mr. Pteranodon keep spanking his son untill he completed ten hard slaps. When he was finished, Don's ass was red and aching, but he was felling indescribable pleasure. Only their father could make them feel both bad and good at the same time. Mr. Pteranodon gently stroked his son's ass, making it tingle and making him moan really loud.

"I think you've received enough punishment Don." Mr. Pteranodon said putting his son down and them turning to Buddy. He then noticed Buddy's erection, and smirked.

"Buddy, you have to been a really naughty boy. You had make your mom and sisters sad, and you have enjoyed your brothers punishment." Mr. Pteranodon finished pointing to his adoptive son's erection. "I think that for this all, you deserves double punishment." He conclude picking his son up and putting him in his lap in the same position Don was, but he raised Buddy's long tail, exposing his ass and tailhole.

He took a few moments to admire his adoptive son's beautiful ass, then he started. He take his hand as hing as he could and then bring it back with all strength to Buddy's exposed ass, spanking it really hard. With that spank Buddy felled great pain, but at the same time the vibrations traveled trough his hips to his partially erect cock, making it tremble with great pleasure, what make the young tyrannosaur let out a mix between a yelp and a moan.

"Oh, yes daddy, yes, punish me, smack my ass really hard, punish me for I had been suck a bad boy, punish your whore." Buddy begged to his foster parent, who only smiled even more and proceeded to spanking the young dino.

He keep spanking the tyrannosaur with all strength he had, and handing time to tell the young dino how he was bad and how much of a whore he was, this process make him, Buddy and even Don, who was watching, completely hard. When he finished with Buddy, giving him twenty hard slaps, the young dinosaur was crying and his ass was completely red. Mr. Pteranodon massaged the abused part, granting a painful moan from Buddy. He put the dino down, revealing the both throbbing members of them. He looked over his two sons with their erected members, that were throbbing and begging for attention. But Mr. Pteranodon was still wanting to have fun with his boys first.

"So, who are daddy's little whores?" Mr. Pteranodon asked his sons, whose answered in unison "We are daddy. We are your whores."

Mr. Pteranodon smiled "So, you two look like you want attention." He said looking to their throbbing members "But you know the rules, to receive attention, first you have to give your daddy attention." He spreaded his legs, leaving his own throbbing cock exposed. "Now, you know what to do."

The boys obediently moved closer to the throbbing cock and admired this for a few moments before starting their work.

They started then to lick the pole, tasting the sweat from their father, and loving the taste. Mr. Pteranodon moaned in pleasure by felling the two tongues in contact if his dick, wich started to leak precum, that was rapidly drank by his two little whores.

"Oh, yes, that's it. Ohh, yes, keep doing this kids."

The kids tasted the member voracilly, altering with one licking the pole while the other tasted the head of the succulent member. Mr. Pteranodon really liked the work of both his sons. Don had a well trained tongue, and did a really great beakjob. But he loved even more Buddy's mouth. Not only his tongue felt even better, but too he had lips, allowing him to kiss and suck the member, and finally his sharp teeth gave a very exotic sensation to the entire experience. For this all Buddy had come to became his favorite, but he never told this to the boys.

Mr. Pterandon was now getting closer and closer to his climax, the two young ones perceived it by the way his member was throbbing and intensified their work, licking and sucking it more and more fiercely.

"Oh, oh yes, that's it. I'm gonna... Ooohhh." With this he came at all force, his pearly white cum shooting hing in the air. The two young ones drank as much as they could, but most of it fall over them, coating them on their father's semen.

After was finished he looked over his two boys, their faces covered in his life seed. He smiled.

"Look how you two are a mess. I'll help you get clean."

And with that he pick up Don and put him sitting on his lap. Then he began to lick his son's face, drinking his semen that was left on him. Don stayed there, letting his father clean him up, and very much enjoying it. Mr Pteranodon liked it to, by the way. As he cleaned his son with his tongue his cock was once again becoming hard. When he was done cleaning Don's face, he locked deeply in his eyes and then deeply kissed him in the beak, his tongue invading and exploring his insides. Their tongues danced for one or two minutes before the need for air forced then apart.

"Ready for the other part of the game?" asked the grown up to his son.

"Yes daddy, I'm ready. Please, let me feel you inside of me." begged Don to his father.

Mr Pteranodon only smiled and positioned Don so his tailhole was positioned right over his cock, then he asked. "Who is daddy's little whore?"

Don, knowing he was not continuing till he say it replied. "I'm daddy, I'm your whore."

And with that it started, Mr. Pteranodon pressed the tip of his cock on Don's tailhole untill it slipped inside, making Don let out a mix between a yelp and a moan. But Mr. Pteranodon didn't stopped because of it. He continued to bring down his son, making more and more of his cock go inside of him, untill 1/4 of his length was now resting inside of Don's ass.

"Yes daddy, please, give me more, give more. I want to feel you all inside of me" begged Don to his father. Mr. Pteranodon only smiled and proceeded to put more and more of his length inside Don, until all of it was now buried deep in his ass.

Don was panting heavily. His fathers cock had hit his prostate, making him gasp and his cock twitch and leak out a jet of precum. It rested there inside for a few moments before pulling out, making Don feel empty, he let out a wimp, a submissive, pathetic wimp that begged to him to be filled again by that member. Mr Pteranodon continued to smile. If his little whore wanted so badly to be humped, how was him to deny his son this pleasure? So without any warning, he slammed his cock back in his son ass with full force, hitting his prostate and making he let out a mix between a gasp, a yelp and a moan. His cock throbbed and leaked precum madly, his head was lost in bliss and his tongue had rolled to out of his open beak.

Mr. Pteranodon keep lifting and lowering his son, keeping a rhythm he was comfortable with. Each trusth in his son tailhole hitted Don's prostate, making him moan as waves of pleasure urgging trough his body. It wasn't long until pressure started building on both pteranodons members. "Daddy," said Don in a half whine half moan "I'm gonna..."

"Me too, Don" His father said "Be ready... Humph... Aahhhhh". Was all said before he blew his load into Don's ass. The young dinosaur, by feeling his inhards being filed by his father stick cum, was send over the edge. He let out a long moan as his cock throbbed wildly and shoot blasts of cum, covering his chest and belly. His ass too cletched around his father's cock, milking him as he filled him.

Mr. Pteranodon kept shooting his cum inside his son for almost one minute before pulling out with a 'plop'. Making a wave of cum fall from the spreaded hole. He was about to say something to his son, but perceived that he had fainted from tired. He smiled at him, then suddenly he felt something in his cock. He looked over the uncouncious Don's shoulder to see Buddy licking on his cock and Don's tailhole.

Buddy's cock was throbbing wildly. He had just watched as Don and his father had fun. The sounds and images make his cock ache with need and his mouth water. After they were done, Buddy just couldn't hold it anymore, he had crawled over to his father and started to lick the cum that leaked from Don's hole, purring at the taste. Soon his attention was called by his father's voice.

"Greedy, aren't we, Buddy?" The you tyranossaur looked at his fooster parent. "Being greedy is a bad thing, young man." His father said, smilling at him "I think it means that someone deserves more punishment.." He said as he put the sleeping Don aside and picking up Buddy and putting him on his lap with his rump in the air. He then raised his tail again, that was still red because of the last punishment. He caressed it, making it tingle and Buddy moan.

Mr. Pteranodon chuckled at it, and then he raised his hand and brought it down with ful force in Buddy's ass, smacking it hard. The small dinosaur let out a cry mix of yelp and moan, and then his father spanked him again, and again.

At all Mr. Pteranodon had gave thirdy powerful spanks in his son's ass, when it was over, Buddy was panting and moaning from pain and pleasure, and his ass was aching and darkened red. Mr Pteranodon stroked it a little, making Buddy moan, then he decided to prooced with the fun.

He raised his son and positioned him with his tailhole just right over his once again erect cock. He looked him lovingly in the eyes and licked his chin before saying "Who is daddy's filty, dirty whore?" Buddy answered "I am daddy. I am a dirty whore who only use is to be fucked by you."

Mr. Pteranodon smiled bigger then he had before in this day. Buddy really wanted it bad, and what kind of father would he be if he denied this pleasure to his son? And then he thrusted in one single move, all his cock inside Buddy's tight ass.

Buddy moaned lound as the cock hit his prostate, his tonge rooling out of his mouth. Mr. pteranodon wasn't much different, even after much sessions of their game, Buddy's tailhole was still as tight as a virgin ass, with an silk touch all inside. Each time that Mr. Pteranodon penetrated that ass he felt so much pleasure that he was sure he was about to pass out.

"Yes." he groaned in pleasure "Take it all, you dirty whore. Only sluts gave their body to another like that." Buddy could only blush in answer. It was really humilating, but he just loved when his father talked to him like that. Mr. Pteranodon than started to move Buddy up and down in his cock, making sure that in every thurst his cock hit straight in Buddy's prostate.

The young dinosaur was moaning as he bounced up and down in the older dino's cock. His eyes out of focus and his mind lost in bliss. His cock was throbing maddly, and, when he least expected, he felt something grab it and start punping it. Mr. Pteranodon had decided to help his son have fun, and started strokin the tyranossaur's cock with his hand, while then other held him to bounce him in his cock.

Both the young and the old were moaning in pleasure. Buddy's ass was warm and tight, more then Don's. And it wasn't long before both of their climaxes started to draw near.

Buddy was the first. He let out a long and powerful moan as his cock shoot streams of pearly white cum over his chest and belly and his fathers's hand. As he climaxed, his ass tightened around Mr. Pteranodon's cock, but he kept fucking the young dino, milking him of his semem, until he too climaxed, filling Buddy's ass to the brink with his white, sticky cum.

They kept cumming together for around two minutes, until both of them finally stopped, Mr. Pteranodon fall on his back, with Budy now being on top of him, resting on his belly. Both of them were panting heavilly. Mr. Pteranodon examined his hand, covered in Buddy's cum, and brought it to the tyranossaur's mouth.

Buddy sniffed it, and then licked his own cum. Mr Pteranodon bought his hand closer to the dino's mouth, and he licked it clean, even suckling in the fingers, gotting even the last drop of cum. Then Buddy said "Daddy?"

Mr Pteranodon looked at his son. "Why we have to keep this game a secret?" Mr. pteranodon thought a little and found an answer. "Well, I usually play this game with your mother, but after sometime it lose part of the fun. I thought of calling the girls to do it, but it seemed not be so fun. Then I thought of doing it with you and Don, and look, it is very fun for all of you, right?"

The young dino analized it and Mr Pteranodon said more "I want it to be a secret because your mother and the girls could be jelaous of you. And because I think the secret makes the game be even better."

The young dino nodded at it, before he too started to fall his sleep. Soon as he waked up, they were going to resume their game, as they usually did, now that they had plenty of time.

* * *

In the Dinosaur Train, Mrs. Pteranodon, Shiny and Tina were sitting in the chairs, looking at the passing features. "I wish Buddy was here" Said Shiny "It will not be as fun without him."

Mrs. Pteranodon patted her shoulder "Don't worry. He just want to spend some time with his father and brother." She assured "I'm sure they're all just having some father and sons fun." she would never guess just how correct her afirmation was.


End file.
